Dancing with the Demon (LEMON)
by dearestMOON
Summary: UPDATE! This story will contain continuous (or different) ONESHOTS of Doflamingo x OC's (or actual characters). A One Piece LEMON oneshot! Warning: MATURE & definitely NSFW. Read at your own risk! XOXO! babygg v•ᴥ•v (*pen name is now dearestMOON - FIND ME ON WATTPAD TOO! :)
1. Dancing with the Demon

**Warning** : Might be in the forced/r*pe category because, c'mon, Doffy ain't no Saint! **(༎ຶꈊ༎ຶ)**

 **For those of you who just came to read the lemon scenes, scroll down till you see this smiley (≖‿≖). You're welcome!  
**

* * *

 **Dancing with the Demon - Doflamingo x OC**

Dressrosa, the luxurious kingdom ruled by the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, was celebrating their king's 10th anniversary to the throne. The streets were filled with citizens celebrating and parading with joy.

"Behehehehe! Our Young Master is so cherished by his citizens," said the loud, snotty-nose large man in blue.

"Young Master, the celebratory ceremony is ready for your arrival."

The remarkably tall man with light blonde hair, dressed in a distinct pink feather coat, turned around and widely grin. "Let's go then." Him and his companions, the top three elite officers of the Donquixote Family, walked through the large palace's hallways and were greeted by many guests when they arrived to the elegant throne room.

"It's our mighty king! Donquixote Doflamingo! Hooray!" The extraordinary man smiled and waved to his bountiful guests before taking a seat on his elaborate throne.

In celebration for the return of the Donquixote monarch, the citizens threw a huge ceremony to honor their king. Only exquisite cuisines and alcohol were served. The evening was filled with lively music and performances from only the most talented academies. While the ceremony was ending, the lights dimmed down for one last performance. One spotlight remains, pointing down to a young, beautiful woman, dressed in an elegant, red ruffled dress. Her black hair was held back with a red rose. When the guitar played, she started twirling and swinging her dress. Her heels stomped the ground repeatedly in a rhythmic, catchy tone. Her flamenco dance was very passionate and alluring, capturing the attention from all the guests. Doflamingo was very intrigued by her performance. Finally, she jumped and posed, letting her beautiful dress flow in a swinging motion. The music ended, and the crowd wildly cheered and applaud. She bowed down to her audience before leaving the stage.

Trebol, the executive, notices Doflamingo's exceedingly wide grin. "Behehehehe! Young Master, would you perhaps like to meet that young lady?" He continues smiling and nods. "As you wish, Young Master."

After a few minutes, the young lady, who was packing her items along with her band, was confronted by Trebol and his army. "Miss, you are cordially invited to accompany our king this evening. I was told that you must be present, no exceptions. If you will," he held out his arm, gesturing her to follow him.

She turned around and looked at her band companions. "Go!" they eagerly encouraged her. It was already very late, but since it is requested of the king himself, she couldn't decline the offer. Therefore, she was escorted to the king's quarters.

The huge double doors opened to a massive and lavishly decorated room. The king was standing facing the windows. "Your majesty, the dancer of the night stands before you." He lifts his hand up and the guards knew right away that they were to leave the two alone. They closed the doors and went out. He turned around to face her. He had a very overwhelming aura.

She immediately bowed. "Y-Your majesty. I am honored to be requested to see you, but what exactly is it-"

"Fuffuffuffuffu," he laughed at the innocent woman's curiosity. She looked up at him with a confused expression. He went to sit on his lounge chair and drank his glass of red wine. He gestured her to come join him. She humbly obeyed. He offered her a glass of wine but she kindly refused because she wasn't much of a drinker. "Miss, your performance was very beautiful." She shyly smiled and thanked him. She was glad that he liked it. They spent the rest of the evening exchanging friendly conversations. Finally, as it was getting late, he moved closer to her and flirtatiously whispered, "You are very beautiful, you know that?" She shyly blushed and looked away from his coquettish gaze.

 **(≖‿≖)** **-** **(≖‿≖)** **-** **(≖‿≖)**

He smirked at her shy reaction. He leaned close to her neck, smelling her fragrant floral scent, and started kissing her pale skin. "Y-Your majesty~" Her eyes widen at the sudden gesture and tries to slide farther away from him. But the more she moved, the more he followed. Her back reached the back board of the lounge chair. She was now stuck, as his huge body hovers over her. He sucked onto her soft skin, making her upper body fidget. He finally moved away after a few seconds, leaving a reddish mark on her neck. He chuckled at her surprised reaction. He leaned in and crashes his lips against hers. She parts her lips, allowing his tongue to meet hers. His tongue enters her mouth and desperately intertwined with hers. Their tongues desperately frolicked together, making it hard for them to catch their breaths. He smirks and playfully bite onto her lower lips, while seductively peering straight into her eyes. She wraps her arms around him and moves him closer to her embrace.

While still engaging in their hot make out, Doflamingo slowly moves his right hand upwards, underneath her dress, caressing her smooth legs. As he was about to reach past her thigh, she quickly pulled out the dagger that was strapped to her thigh, and pointed it right onto his throat!

"That's enough." She demanded, while still attentively pointing it on his throat as she carefully moves away from him. Even though the dagger's handle was coated with kairoseki, he showed no signs of stress. Instead, he was still sporting his devilish grin.

"Fuffuffuffuffu, I'm heartbroken," he teases.

"You should have never came to this country, you dirty pirate!" She was about to slit his throat right then, but he quickly dodges her attack and kicked the dagger away from her hand. She failed her mission, so she attempts to jump out the window.

"Parasite." All of a sudden, she was frozen. Doflamingo attached a "string", from his Ito Ito no Mi, onto her spine at the base of the neck and manipulated her movements. He made her turned around and backed away from the window.

She tried her best to break free, but it was impossible. She glared at him while he widely grins. He sat on top of his bed and comfortably leaned back. He moved his fingers, making her move closer to him.

"Just kill me!" she demanded.

"Fuffuffuffuffu, there's no way I can do that, my dear." He disregarded her demand and made her unzipped her dress.

"W-What are you doing?! S-Stop it right now!" Unable to control her body, she stripped her dress off, revealing her black, laced undergarments. He got a good view of her ample cleavage, thin waist, hourglass hips, and toned legs. He then made her strip off her undergarments, revealing her large breasts, pink nipples, and hairless crotch. She wanted to cover up her body so badly, but it was impossible. Her cheeks blushed bright red as she looks away from his piercing gaze.

"So sexy~" he complimented, while grinning wider. He made her crawl and kneel down to his crotch. Her hands grabbed the top of his pants and pulled it down, revealing his enormous tan flesh, dangling in front of her. Her eyes widen at the length of the colossal size. It was about or even bigger than the size of her forearm! It was the first adult penis that she had seen up close, and she was terrified of what's to come. He made her move her soft, small hands to stroke and fondle his manhood. The loose skin from his penis became tighter as she carefully massages it, allowing his penis to grow almost two inches larger. His now erected penis stood straight up.

She refused to look at his indecent member, so she turns her head away from his crotch. Feeling rejected, Doflamingo grabbed onto her head and purposely shoves his dick up her mouth. Her eyes widen as her mouth engulfs his cock. She cried out for him to stop, but all he heard were vague mumbles. He pushes her head farther down his shaft, hitting deep inside her throat, making her gag. It was hard for her to breathe and she couldn't stand the discourteous harassment anymore, so she forcefully bit onto his shaft, making him groan in pain. "Argh! Fuck!"

She was finally able to move away from the uncomfortable situation. She was coughing and heavily breathing, giving the sadistic man a dirty look. He carefully massages his injured flesh.

After the pain lessened, he lifted her chin to make eye contact with him. "Fuffu! I should be mad at you, but I'm not. Instead, allow me to get even with you~" He removed his "parasite" on her and simply tied her hand together behind her back with his white, wafer-thin string ability.

She screamed for help, but of course, nobody heard or came. She tried to run again, but he grabbed her and threw her on top of his bed. He takes his coat, his shirt, and finally his pants off. The only thing that remained on him was his unique, curved sunglasses. Now completely naked, she was able to get a better look of his body. He was very lean and masculine with tan skin. He stood upright, displaying his massive height, in contradictory to his sometime odd, bow-legged waddle, and his enormous junk, with a tiny, visible teeth mark that she gave him earlier. He sported his wide grin, while licking his lips, eager to consume his prey.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please let me go," she begged, while moving back and trying hard to secretly break the string from her hands. It was impossible though, due to its strong durability. He slowly got on top of the mattress and crawled to her. She curls her legs in and crisscrosses it, denying him access. "D-Don't-" Before she could continue speaking, he grabbed her ankles and pulled onto her legs, sliding her up to him. "Ahh!" she screamed to the sudden dragging. She tries to wiggle away, but his grip was too tight. He spreads her legs, exposing her womanhood, and pin them apart. "Y-Your majesty-" She had never been so exposed to anyone before. He examined the weak and defenseless girl heavily panting, as her cheeks blushed bright red. He grins wider at the pleasant sight while diving in between her legs. "N-No! D-Don't touch me!"

His hot and wet tongue eagerly invades past her inner folds and flicks her clit. "Kyaa!" She screamed as her face grew a darker shade a red. He continues licking and sucking onto her sensitive flesh, in circular, up and down, and sideway motions, sending knots to her stomach. Her downstairs felt engorged and wet. He playfully inserts his middle finger inside her wet pussy. "Ahhhng" she suddenly moaned. She immediately blushes and bites her lower lip, thinking "why the hell did I just let out a sound like that?!" He inserts another finger inside her and starts penetrating his fingers in deeper and faster, earning louder moans from her.

Her legs shivered to the tingling and spiraling sensation. She was feeling very flushed with excitement. Her pulse and breathing quickened as her blood pressure was rising.

Seeing the aroused woman in front of him was making him excited too. His colossal dick was now fully erected again. "What a lewd expression you have on~" He got up on his knees and licked his fingers clean. She was relieved, thinking that it was now over. He smirked and positions his dick onto her entrance.

"W-What?!" Her eyes widen. He was just too massive, that it seemed impossible for his junk to fit inside her chaste pussy. He slowly nudges into her entrance, adjusting to her tight size. He slowly inches further, immediately breaking her hymen as a small trail of blood drip onto his raging boner. "Aargghh!" She screamed at the pain and discomfort. She had never felt such horrible pain before. It literally felt like he was ripping her lower body apart.

He widely grins, satisfied that he was her first. His dick tightly fills her vaginal walls. She was taking in deep breaths, trying hard to ease the pain. Finally, he reached all the way to her cervix, but it was impossible for her to take in all of his size. She clinched her teeth, narrow her brows, and faced away. The emotional and physical pain was unbearable. She couldn't believe it that her first time was stolen by the man she hated. He licks her neck in a long stroking motion and starts thrusting his hips. He penetrates slowly at first, before moving quicker. She bit onto her lips, as the pain soared through her body. He leans in and gropes her breasts while flicking and licking her erected nipples. After a while, she started to loosen up. The pain was slowly starting to decrease.

He saw the change of expression on her face and took advantage of it. He flips her over and kneels her facing down, while lifting her rear end up and spreading her legs shoulder-width apart. He then positions and kneels in between her legs, deeply thrusting her from behind. It hurted her, but it was less painful than earlier.

Her hands clenched tightly onto the bedsheet. She then realizes that her hands were freed from his strings. She looks for an object to throw at him, but can only reach the pillows in front of her. So, she grabs it and throws it at him. She tried to get up but unfortunately failed. Upset, Doflamingo pins her neck down and grabs her right wrist, locking her arm behind her.

He continues penetrating her from behind as his huge balls would occasionally slam in between her legs. The pain was soon fading away and she was now getting used to the euphoric sensation. She admitted defeat and laid there, allowing him to continue pleasing her body.

He got tired of pinning her down, so he releases her. She was now lying down on her stomach, with both arms relaxed in front of her. Doflamingo moves her thighs apart and straddles her on his crotch. She was feeling very hot, almost like a radiating heat was overtaking her whole body. She could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing getting quicker and heavier.

Doflamingo was also feeling the same. He leaned his upper body on top of her, while bending his elbows and resting the rest of his body weight onto his arms. He penetrates faster and harder inside her, earning louder moans from her.

Feeling his hot breath on her was turning her on, making the lower part of her vagina narrowing as it tightly grips onto his dick. His thighs and buttocks tighten. They were both close to orgasm.

"Fuucck! I'm coming!" He deeply thrusts one last time inside of her, reaching the tip of her womb, and releases his warm cum inside.

"KYAA!~" she loudly screams at the warm liquids filling up her insides.

He slowly removes his dick out of her, as white traces of cum drips out her pussy. He moved off from her and laid back, heavily breathing and sweating, trying to catch his breath. He turned to face her and was content to see her with eyes that said "I still hate you, but that was fucking amazing". . . XOXO

The End! 💋


	2. A Man's Eel and a Woman's Cave

**Author's Message** : This is a short continued LEMON/S.E.X. scene from Chapter 5 of "A Geisha's Tale"! _(***FYI: "A Geisha's Tale" is my romance/drama fanfic, starring Zoro x Pansy x Law, under my other account –_ iambabygg ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ _)_

 **Story's background info/summary –** Doflamingo, 41, a powerful daimyo in the Grand Jipangu AU ( _this is from the Boss Luffy History Specials_ ), had requested the lovely maiko ( _apprentice geisha_ ), Pansy, 18 ( _she's one of the fighters from the Amazon Lily Arc_ ), to accompany him for the night. ***Note that maiko's are actually not allowed to accompany a customer alone, especially without their okasan's ( _proprietress of the geisha's house_ ) consent and onesans ( _older sisters, in this case, older geisha's who maiko's train with_ ). Despite knowing so, Pansy didn't want to offend or anger the daimyo since he had personally requested her, so she decided to go with him. She had accompanied many customers before, so what harm will there be, right? _But this time was different_. She didn't know that the sly daimyo had other plans in stored for them that night…

 **Warning** : **Definitely in the FORCED/R*PE/TRAGEDY category! If that's not your specific interests, PLEASE STOP HERE & EXIT NOW! 🚫🚫🚫  
**

Please note - Even though I write these type of stories, I definitely do NOT support non-consented sexual acts in any way at all! I only wrote this story because of my wild imagination and how I structured "A Geisha's Tale". Anyways, thank you for understanding… And again, as a final warning, PLEASE STOP HERE & EXIT NOW if you are not interested in this type of category!

* * *

 **A Man's Eel and a Woman's Cave – Doflamingo x Pansy**

 _Recap_ : Pansy was originally promised to immediately head back home after she had accompanied Doflamingo, but he brought her back to his ryokan ( _traditional Japanese inn_ ) instead. He offered her sake from left to right, and before she knew it, she was already completely drunk…

…

"M-My lord, I-I don't think I can continue drinki-" Pansy's upper body fell on top of the table. Her vision was getting blurry while her head started spinning like crazy.

"Fuffuffuffuffu, that's alright then~" Doflamingo got up from his seat and went up to the drunk maiko. He carried her, in bridal-style, to another room and laid her down on the soft futon mattress.

The large man started pulling off the strings from the younger maiko's obi ( _sash_ ). "M-My lord! What are you doing?!" Pansy was starting to panic. She tried to get up, but Doflamingo sat on top of her and successfully pinned her down. He was sporting a wide, devilish grin. "P-Please don't do this- KYAA!" Doflamingo hastily rips her upper kimono apart, exposing her bare chest. The embarrassed girl quickly moves her hands to cover her breasts, but Doflamingo forcefully pins them apart. He smirked and lick his lips, **eager to devour his prey**.

Pansy screams for help, but nobody came. She struggled to get up and run, but it was impossible due to his powerful strength and her drunken instability. While grabbing onto Pansy's thin wrists, Doflamingo lifts her hands over her head. He leans down and eagerly sucks her breasts, earning a loud scream out of her mouth. Her cheeks blushed bright red. He chuckled to the satisfying scream. Doflamingo's hot and wet tongue feverishly flicks her nipples, licking and savoring her sweet taste. He then bit onto her erected nipple, making her cry out in pain. Doflamingo widely grins with satisfaction. He was ready to start the fun.

Doflamingo slipped his knee in between Pansy's legs to slightly part them. While his left hand was still pinning onto her hands, his right hand skillfully snaked underneath her kimono. When his hand finally met her lower undergarments, Doflamingo quickly ripped it off and spreads her legs apart. Without warning, he immediately inserts his thick eel inside her cave! Pansy's eyes widen in disbelief, as the scorching pain soared through her body. "S-Stop it! P-Please, take it out!" He refused to listen to her plea. Pansy's teeth clenched tightly as she felt every inch of him entering inside her. He felt her warm blood on his raging boner.

Once he was all the way in, he slowly drew back. Pansy heavily sighed with relief, thinking that it was finally over. He grinned. "Oh~ We're just barely starting~"

"What?!"

Doflamingo immediately slammed his thick cock back inside her, making Pansy cry out in pain! She begged for him to stop, but he just continued catering himself to his own selfish desires. After a while, she stopped the begging and soon admitted defeat. She knew that her words were not reaching the arrogant daimyo's ears anymore. So she just laid there, defenselessly, as he continued to mercilessly take advantage of her chaste body.

She could feel his hot and heavy breath onto her warm beige skin. His tongue and hands explored every inch of her body. His pelvis and heavy body repeatedly slammed and collided into hers. Lewd noises echoed throughout the room. Squishy and warm liquids continuously filled her insides.

It felt like eternity for the night to end… Finally, as dawn was arriving, the uncomfortable situation had died down. The powerful daimyo had finally tired himself out and allowed her to leave.

As Pansy was dressing up, Doflamingo hugged her from behind and kissed the nape of her neck. He inserted a bag of coins inside her kimono. "A gift for your great service~ Fuffuffuffuffu!"

Pissed off, Pansy immediately turned around and slapped him. She took the money bag out and slammed it onto the tatami floor. "Keep your dirty money. I'll consider this as an offering to a hungry dog."

"Fuffuffuffuffu! I'm heartbroken~" he teased.

Pansy quickly grabbed her belongings and stormed out of the ryokan. When she got on her rickshaw and was far enough, she finally allowed her tears to gush out...

The End! 💋


	3. Yes, Master (I)

**Here's** **a snippet from my new short story called " The Geisha Assassin" ****featuring the daimyo Lord Doflamingo (played by _Doflamingo_ ) enjoying the onsen bath with his lovely kunoichi (played by _Komurasaki/Hiyori_ ). **

**You can find the full** **story** **on WATTPAD under profile dearestMOON. ❤️️**

•

•

•

•

•

 _What is my purpose in life?_  
 _To fulfill my master's orders. Well... at least_ _that's_ _that_ _I've_ _been told my whole life._

* * *

The naked kunoichi opened her eyes when she heard the door sliding open. She looked straight ahead and notices a figure approaching her. She recognizes the tall shadow.

The daimyo undresses and started washing himself with a bath sponge and soap. Once he finished, he rinsed the soap off from his masculine body and stepped into the bath tub. He sat across from his female disciple, eyeing her massive breasts generously floating in the warm water.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she slumped lower in the seat.

Lord Doflamingo chuckled at her shy attempt to hide her beautiful body.

"Come here," he ordered.

Without hesitating, she obediently walked towards him. It took her a couple of steps to make it across the large tub. Once she was in front of him, Doflamingo's right hand reached in between her legs and slipped his finger inside her entrance. Her body shook at the sudden surprise.

"Tell me. Did that fool got a taste of this sweet cunt?" he asked while wiggling his fingers inside her.

"N-No, my lord," she answered truthfully while squirming to his naughty fingers.

"Fuffuffuffu! That's a shame. He missed out on a special treat." He leans closer to her ear, "Why don't you wrap that pretty little thing around me then. My dick's been craving for your pussy lately."

The young lady's brow narrowed.

"Awh, c'mon beautiful. Do it while I'm still asking nicely."

The brunette moved her hand down and gently slides her finger tips on her master's soft flesh. She grabs it and began jerking it harder and faster with each stroke.

The aroused older man threw his head back. "Mmm~ Yes~ Just like that."

Once his flesh swelled and hardened, the naked kunoichi straddles herself on top of his lap and slowly slides his erection inside her. She bit her bottom lip as his thick member filled her completely. Once the tip reach her cervix, he suddenly thrust upward, making the young woman clench her teeth at the thrilling pain.

"Stop delaying and hurry it up!" he growled.

Discomfort and a small tremor of fear rush through the slender woman. Her brows furrowed as she forces herself to adjust to the pain. "Y-Yes, master."


	4. Yes, Master (II)

**Final snippet from " The Geisha Assassin" with the lecherous Lord Doflamingo (played by _Doflamingo_ ) getting aggressive with his kunoichi Hina (played by _Komurasaki/Hiyori_ ). **

**You can find the full** **story** **on WATTPAD under profile dearestMOON. ❤️️**

 ** **Make sure to read it if you haven't already!** ❤ **

•

•

•

•

•

The daimyo's eyes darken when the kunoichi refused his order. She had always been obedient till now. "What is your duty?"

"To serve you and fulfill your orders."

"Do I need to repeat myself on what you must do?"

Her head remain down. "N-No, sir."

"Good."

Lord Doflamingo drank one more sip from the cup before ordering her to stand up. As she rises, the kimono robe she wore accidentally shifted, showing him a good view of her cleavage. Hina notices his sly smirk in response to her exposing chest. She quickly yanked the cloth over to cover herself. Unfortunately, he was aching to see more than just her cleavage.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered. "Now."

The woman gulped hard. Her breathing accelerated from her master's sudden command. However, she knew better from prior experience to not disobey him. She stripped the layers of silk off from her body and was now completely naked. Her nipples immediately harden due to the prolong exposure of the room temperature.

Rising heat spread to the flesh between his legs. He wanted her badly.

"Come here."

The naked woman took a few steps toward him but was suddenly stopped.

"Crawl," he demanded.

Hina bit her lips shut. Unwilling to fight back against her master's wishes, she silently obeyed his command. She got on all fours and crawled towards Lord Doflamingo. Humiliation and a hint of fear was present in her eyes.

When she finally reaches him, Lord Doflamingo brushed his large palm on her delicate cheek and gently lifted her head toward him. He traced his thumb along her soft lips, parted them, and pressed it inside her mouth. She attempted to turn away but suddenly remembered that resistance towards him was pointless. The more she resisted, the more it'll just inflate his desire to get aggressive.

He bit his lower lip to suppress a smirk as his thumb glides along her wet tongue. While still avoiding his intense gaze, she failed to realize that he had just freed his rising erection from his clothes.

"I'm gonna have to punish you for disappointing me."

Hina gasped when he suddenly grabbed a fistful of her long, dark hair. Acknowledging the opportunity, Doflamingo pushes her head down and thrust his hips forward forcing his pulsating erection inside her mouth. She gagged at the sudden penetration.

He bobbed her head down continuously, making his length comfortably glide against her tongue while her lips stretch out to accommodate his width.

The kunoichi begged her master to slow down, but all he heard were muttered sounds.

A streak of warm tears fell down her cheeks as his cock rams into her mouth until she almost choked again. Unable to bear the humiliating pain anymore, she closed her eyes shut and whimpered around the shaft violating her throat violently.

Lord Doflamingo grunted aloud, signaling that he was close to his release. He pushed her head down deeper, making the tip of his penis kiss the back of the throat. Suddenly, her mouth was invaded with his thick, warm cum.

Once he completely emptied out the load, he slowly pulled his dick out and smirk. "This is only the beginning of our long night tonight, Hina. Don't disappoint me again."


End file.
